Life Just Got More Complicated
by RinAyama
Summary: When Hinata moved to a new school, she meets the ever snobbish and mean, Sasuke Uchiha. When their principal assigned the Uchiha to be Hinata's guide, will love blossom? Hinata and Sasuke found out that they were engaged to be married but neither one of them wants to assume their family business, will they choose themselves or their longing for each other?
1. Life Just Got More Complicated

Life Just Got More Complicated

Chapter 1: Moving Out

A SasuHina fanfic.

Summary: Hinata and Sasuke came from two of the most prestigious and powerful families in Japan. When Hinata Hyuuga transferred to a new school, she meets the ever snobbish and mean, Sasuke Uchiha. When their principal assigned the Uchiha to be Hinata's guide, will love begin to blossom? And that's not even the worse part, Hinata and Sasuke found out that they were engaged to be married. But neither one of them wants to assume their family business, will they choose themselves or their longing for each other?

*Hinata's point of view:

Riiiingggg! Rinnnnnggggg! 'Stupid alarm clock! Ugh!' I reached for the alarm clock which was supposed to be on my bedside table. Riiinnggg!''Damn it!" I opened my eyes. There stood my sister, Hanabi. Yup, holding my alarm clock with an annoying smirk on her face. "Hanabi, cut it out! Shut that damn thing off!" "No, you are going to have to take a bath right now so I can dress you up! I mean, blitz you up! Haha!" "No way. Go on and mind your own business. And I hate you dressing me up, so get out of my room. NOW!" "Why? What's wrong with it? I actually think it's professional of me. Besides, dad's gonna throw a fit if you're late for the flight and you're wearing worn-out jeans, a plain T-shirt and some old-fashion shoes."

"I know what I'm gonna wear! So just let my last minutes in this house peaceful.." "Hey, how could you say that? This is the last time that I'll be able to dress you up for a very long time." "Alright…" "Yay!" Then, she pulled off my blanket. "It's cold!" I tried to make myself warmer by pulling down my orange night gown. "Now, get up. Hurry, young lady." I buried my face in my pillow and gave it a loud scream. "Ahhh!" "You done?" Hanabi asked me. "Yeah, let's get this over with." Now, get in the shower and get squeaky clean."

I was still yawning when she handed me a towel and pushed me into the bathroom. I got in the shower and then, it hit me. I'M MOVING! Not with my family, but just ME! Without Hanabi, sur, she does bother me sometimes. But still, I would miss her. And Neji won't be there, too. Which meant one thing: bullies. Neji's always been like a big brother to me. He would protect me from those who want to hurt me. I kinda am used to him being there. But moving to another school can be pretty scary without Neji.

In case you're wondering what I'm talking about, moving and all. My father has convinced me, no, forced me to move to the other side of the planet, Tokyo. I do love my life here in L.A. but moving can also mean, starting over, meeting new friends who might like me, but I doubt it, though. It also means I can live my life without my father forcing me into stuff.

Suddenly, all those thoughts disappeared in my mind when I heard Hanabi yelling by the door. "Have you fallen asleep in the shower?!" "No I'm not!"

I got out, and before I knew it, Hanabi already started fixing me. So much for missing Hanabi.

I will be posting the next part some other time ^_^


	2. Life Just Got More Complicated Chapter 2

Life Just Got More Complicated

Chapter 2: The Ride To A New Life

After Hanabi got me looking ridiculous, I took one last look of my room. I remember being in here with my Mother, she would always comfort me when Father tells me how stupid I can be sometimes and how I'm not good enough for him. She used to tell me bedtime stories before going to sleep. One story in particular is about a rich lady who lost her daughter. She was only 8 when she got lost. Then, the daughter was taken to an orphanage where she was treated cruelly. After some time, the lady's uncle came and to look for her. When they finally met, she asked him about her parents. Are they here, too? Her uncle could only look at her and said, "Your father went off to marry another woman. While your mother grieved your loss. She searched for you for many years, until finally, she thought you were dead. She blamed herself for not taking care of you. She died last month." Tears swelled up the girl's eyes. She was 18 when her uncle found her.

Then my mother would tell me, "Can you imagine that, sweetie? For years, this daughter was hoping to see her parents someday. Then suddenly, that dream vanished. It just shows that life doesn't always go according to plan. It's about how we go with the flow of life. So don't worry about your Father. He loves you very much. He just wants what's best for you. Sure, he may not seem to be the caring type. But it's because your Father isn't really good at showing his feelings." I always thought that this was true. So my whole life, I believed that Father would someday recognize me as his daughter. His daughter, who wanted nothing else but for his fatherly love.

When I was 14, my Mother died. For some reason, living my life became harder when she disappeared. This time, I felt like I was the mother who lost her daughter. Except that, I already am sure that she was dead. Father didn't seem to be saddened by Mother's death. But I'm sure he's just trying to keep us from seeing him sad.

'Mom, please look after me when I move. I am pretty scared.'

"HInata! The car's here!" "Coming, Hanabbi."

I went downstairs and into my father's work room. "Father, I'm going now." He gave me a nod and continued working. I bowed in return and exited the room. That was it, that was the only goodbye he can conjure. What a father, I know.

Hanabi and I got in the car and are about to go towards the airport. Where our private jet was waiting. The car started pulling away from the curb, when it hit something. "Hinata!" "Neji! Stop the car!" I went out and saw my dear cousin on the sidewalk. "What are you doing? You almost got yourself killed!" "It was just a bump. By the way, I came to say goodbye." Then I heard Hanabi's voice, "Goodbyes are reserved for the airport, buddy!" "That's the thing, I can't go to the airport. Your father asked me to do something important. SO I can't actually be there. But I came as fast as I can to say goodbye to you. Remember, don't let other people judge you. You're better than what they say. Okay?" "Thanks, Neji." After some hugs and plenty of goodbyes, we were again on our way to the airport.

When we arrived, the pilots and stewardesses were already greeting us. I then turned to Hanabi, who was starting to look puffy. "Hey, I'll write to you okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine. Look after Dad for me, okay?" "Okay?" Then, she started sobbing. I hugged her and said, "Mother will always be there with you. Never forget that." I kissed her in her forehead and headed to the plane. I waved at Hanabi and shouted GOODBYE. That was it, I was off. Looking down towards the city I grew up in, I started feeling sad. So many memories left back there. But, I have to keep going. I have to keep up with the flow of life I'll be fine. Right, Mom?


	3. Life Just Got More Complicated Chapter 3

Life Just Got More Complicated

Chapter 3: First Encounter

Arriving at the airport in Tokyo, I was greeted by two very different guys. "Good morning lady Hyuuga. We hope you had a nice flight." "Yeah, I did. Excuse me but, who are you?" The other guy was a very formal looking guy with shades. "I am Alex, head of your security." Then, he pointed to the other one beside him. He looks cheerful and jolly. Weird for some guards, I guess. "And this is Carl, your other….. bodyguard." "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I really am looking forward of you staying here." He shook my hand like there was no tomorrow. "Uh, he is quite new here. So he is in charge of lesser matters." Alex said. "Great! So, can you show me to my home now. I'd really love to freshen up." "Of course, my lady." "Wait. Can you please stop calling me that. I feel really uncomfortable." "It's in the protocols, my lady. From your father." Great! I'm already on the other side of the planet and the ghost of father still lingers with me. Just GREAT!

Along the way, I can't help but admire the surroundings. It's beautiful in Japan. It has lots of trees with cherry blossoms whose petals would fall one after another. It felt peaceful here. Fitting my taste, I guess. Unlike in L.A., all you'll see are really expensive cars and stores. Anyway, when we arrived, I was greeted by a very large house with all its maids lined up like soldiers by the door entrance. All together, they bowed down and said, "Welcome to your new home, lady Hinata." Wow, what am I the Queen? This is ridiculous! A huge house just for me. And I'm just one me! I'm not ungrateful, but this is too much. Well, there's no use arguing with Father.

One of the maids showed me to my room. It was beautiful. It's lavender and light blue all over. It kinda looks like heaven, actually. I took a shower and got dressed in my usual jeans, red shirt and some snickers. Hanabi usually scolds me when I wear these. But, luckily she isn't here. I got down and asked about school. They said that school starts tomorrow. "If you'd like, I could call the principal and inform them that you will be attending classes next week." "No. It's fine. Great actually. Um, where are my books and uniforms?" "Carl?" Alex said. Carl was busy cooking something. Trying to help with the other maids, I guess. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my lady." "I told you to get them yesterday! You idiot!" "It's okay. I can get it. Um, which way is the school?" "Just straight to the right, you'll see it." "Okay, thanks." I got my coat and started walking towards the door. " Be careful my lady." "I told you to call me Hinata. And don't worry. I think I'll manage."

The air was fantastic outside. Some petals were being blown at my feet. I took out my mother's book. You know, the one she reads to me, the story of the mother and daughter. I never got bored reading it. It's the closest thing I have to my Mother. As I was walking, I didn't realize that I bumped into someone. "Ah!" We both fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" He said. "Huh? Is that your version of an apology?" I asked him. "What should I apologize for? You're the one reading while walking!" Seriously, does this guy even know the meaning manners? The guy had some seriously black eyes. No, not black. Even deeper than the color black. It's like he's fighting with my eyes that were lavender white. "Well, you were the one listening to some very loud music while walking!" "At least, I wasn't covering my face!" Great, the first time I went out in Tokyo and I meet a guy who can't even say the word sorry. When I looked down, I noticed Mother's book lying there, on the mud. "No!" I bent down, trying to save it from the dirt. "Great! Now it's ruined!" I started sobbing. "Hey, seriously it's just a book." "Easy for you to say, you don't know how it means to me! Stay away from me, arrogant jerk!" I started walking, no briskly walking towards the school, trying to stop my crying. How could he do that? He already destroyed my book and he can't even show some sympathy. Is he even human? I just hope I won't see him again.

When I arrived near the school, I calmed myself down and walked in as if nothing happened. I walked to the principal's office where I was greeted by a blond lady, drinking sake, I guess. "Excuse me, ma'am?" "Oh. Lady Hyuuga. I didn't know you were coming. Forgive me!" She started fixing her desk which was messily covered with papers. "It's okay, ma'am. I came because I wanted to get my books and uniforms." "Why, of course. Let me show you." She lead me to the room across hers. She went inside and asked me to wait in her office. I obediently waited for her. When she came back she had some books, maybe 7 or 8 books, on her hand. She was also carrying my uniform on top of the pile of books. "Here they are. I will give you your schedule tomorrow. So come by my office in the morning, okay?" "Thank you." I bowed and left. Carrying my books, I realize my Mother's books left a smudge of dirt on my coat. "Great!"

Walking back, I stopped by my tracks when I noticed the guy who has no manners still there. He was just there….. Is he waiting for me? Well, I won't mind him. Hmph! I walked as if I didn't see him. It was working well, until I felt an arm pulling me by my shoulder. I was facing him. I was shocked! He was staring at me at first, then he stared off to the other side while pouting. Actually, he looks kinda cute. "Hn." He muttered. What? He pulled me just to say that on my face? "What do you want?" I challenged. He started taking the books from me. I tried to stop him. "What, you wanna drop them again? Let GO!" But he was too strong, so he won. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a tissue. He started wiping off the smudge of dirt on my coat. I looked at him confused. "What's with you?" I asked in a breathless tone. "What? You don't want my help. Fine with me!" "No, it's just, I thought you were mean. Sorry too, I guess." "Hn." "Is that all you can say?" "Whatever. And stop crying. Girls look stupid when they cry." "Did you just call me stupid? Hmph!" I took the books away from him. He stare at me as I walk away. I noticed. But everytime, I look back at him, he would look away. I laughed to myself. He really is cute. Haha! I wonder who he is….


	4. Life Just Got More Complicated Chapter 4

Life Just Got More Complicated

Chapter 4: The School Welcome

The next day came and I was pretty much excited and nervous for school. I got ready for school fast enough to take a look at myself in the mirror for a pretty long time. Hn…. The uniform's a little, no a lot, showy. The blouse is tight, and I don't like the view it gives to others. Other than that, the skirt is really short. I wonder how girls get comfortable wearing this to school. By the way, the uniform's color is white, except for the ribbon and skirt, which is violet. Well, at least I'm only required to wear this during Mondays. Mom, help me. I hope I don't mess this one up.

I went down and ate breakfast. I didn't eat that much, since my stomachs full of butterflies already. Walking on my way to school, I passed by the place where I met that curious guy. Memories flooded in. The bump….., the book…. and of course ….the argument. But what's really surprising was when he came to me and tried to clean me up. I can't deny that I felt like a kid who had a first crush. I giggled slightly to myself. I wonder if he goes to school.

The school came into view, fingers crossed, I walked past the students who were giving me strange looks. I just did my best to look like I didn't care. It took like forever for me to reach the principal's office. When I came in, I saw her there. Her office looks a lot neater than the last time I saw her. "Oh, Miss Hyuuga, please sit. Before I start, my name is Tsunade. Look, I'll have to explain some things to you. First, you will be paired up with someone I trust to show you around school. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along well. Second, he's a he. Got what I mean?" "Huh?" "You know, he's male." "Yeah, I get that. But why does he have to be a male? Can't you just get a girl instead?" "Sorry, but the girls in this school can't be trusted. If I pair you up with them, you'll be lucky if you went end up in a club and be a stripper. Oh, and I received a phone call from your father. He says that you do not reveal to anyone, well of course except me, your real social position. Being a Hyuuga and all can cause a little complications. Especially if it spread throughout the school campus." "So who is this guy?" "Well, his name is ….." Then, out of a sudden someone barged in the office and everything just got complicated.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot to set the … alarm." He looked around the room until finally, his eyes were fixed with mine. "You!" we shouted at the same time while pointing at each other. "Oh, great, you've met. Then, this won't be difficult as I expected." Tsunade said. "What the hell is going on?" the boy said. "Oh, Sasuke, calm down. Actually, both of you needs to calm down." We both stared at each other before sitting down. "Hinata, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is… Ayama, Hinata. That's right!" I have a feeling this isn't gonna be good. Ha…

Sasuke's p.o.v.

*yawns* Great, it's Monday. Wait, it's Monday? Why the hell didn't the alarm set off? Shit! I forgot to set it last night. Damn it! I rushed in the bathroom and took a shower. Rushing, I got dressed and went down, took my bag and locked the door behind me. Walking out of my yard. I saw the place when IT happened. That girl, …..she has really beautiful eyes. And what's more fun is she doesn't even know who I really am. So that means she doesn't care about who I am and how I looked. She is really interesting. Cute….

I ran as fast as I can to the principal's office. In case, you're wondering, Tsunade called me yesterday and told me to go directly to her office in the morning. Something's up; I can feel it. When I came in I tried to explain why I was late, until my eye fell on the lady sitting across Tsunade. It's the girl from yesterday. I studied her feature. Wow, she looks even more gorgeous on her uniform. The way her curves were showing… and her legs….., she looked like a goddess! She looked quite shocked to see me too. After a few yellings at each other, Tsunade told us to calm down and sit. She explained to me how I'm supposed to be her guide and all. What?! After a long explanation from Tsunade and a lot of complaints from me and Hinata, we finally agreed to the idea. Besides, I kinda like it. Being around her. But, maybe she changes her attitude and becomes like all the other girls. Ha… We got our schedules from Tsunade and she purposely made our scheduled exactly the same.

Hinata looks like she was totally defeated. So I tried to talk to her when we got out. "Hey, it's not like I don't like you. I mean, I don't like you as LIKE LOVE. I don't mean that. I like you, but… Just forget I said that. It's just that, you might have a terrible school year with me." "What?" she said, finally looking up at me, blushing slightly. "I have lots of girls drooling at me all the time. And I don't want them to do anything to you. Not that I care, but, I mean… *sigh* Why is this so hard to explain?" "I get it. Anyway, let's just get to class."

Hinata's p.o.v.

Walking on our way to our room, we have been getting stares from all the other students. Oh, so Sasuke's like popular, right? Oh, dear, there goes my luck of having a great school year. When we got inside, Sasuke insisted to sit beside me. He was so close to me. I can even hear his breathing. It actually sounds like a lullaby… maybe I wouldn't mind spending my year with him. My thoughts were washed away when our English teacher went in. He was smiling at me. "Oh, is this our new student?" Suddenly, all eyes were on me. Before I even got a chance to speak, Sasuke interrupted. "Yeah….." "Oh, well, if you don't mind, would you introduce yourself to the class?"

I stood up nervously and said, "Hi, I'm Ayama Hinata." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiinata. I am your English teacher, Iruka.""Thank you." Someone laughed in front of me. "That's a pretty weird name for a girl." said a pink-haired girl. "I agree. And she's got the nerve to sit beside Sasuke? She doesn't even look like a girl. Haha!" said a blond-haired girl. All I could do was bow down and think of Neji. God, I wished he was here. Then, I heard another voice. It was Sasuke. "Speak for yourself. You don't even know the person so don't judge her. Sit down, Hinata." Classes went on and I could feel Sasuke's eyes staring at me. Then, he'll look away. The girls in front of us kept giving me death glares. I was so uncomfortable, I didn't even know where to look.

After what seemed like forever, the class ended and everyone went out. Sasuke and I were the last ones. We were both quiet on the way to our lockers. After getting our books, we were on our way to our next class, History. On the way, I heard Sasuke's stomach grumble. We stopped dead in our tracks. He was blushing. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." "You didn't eat breakfast, did you?" "So what? What do you care?" I took an apple from my bag and gave it to him. "Her, eat this." "I don't want it. Um...!" I placed the apple in his mouth. "Don't. I know you're hungry. Eat it already. It's not good for you not to skip breakfast. Besides, you're suppose to me my guide. That means, I can take care of you too." I smiled at him. He was staring at me. I fidgeted in my clothing. Then, as if on cue, he began to come back to reality. I waited for him to finish eating the apple. He was like a lion. He sure is hungry. After he ate, he noticed me looking at him. "What?" he said. I approached him then I lifted my hand to the side of his mouth. "You've got some bits on your face." He stared at me again. After realizing how awkward it was, I said, "Let's go to class. We don't wanna be late."

After the next class, we went off to lunch. The cafeteria sure is busy. Lots of people. GREAT! Sasuke seemed to notice how I felt. So, he told me to follow him. He led me to the back of the school where a cherry blossom tree stood. It was beautiful. Ssuke told me he used to stay here every lunch time. We ate quietly. Then, the rest of the day was spent mainly on classes.

After school, I left first before Sasuke 'coz he was being ambushed by some girls. Especially, that Sakura and Ino girls. Sasuke eventually got out looking terrible. Then, he ran after me and asked if it was okay for him to walk me home. "Sure." I said. While walking, Sasuke asked me, "Sorry about your book. You know, yesterday." "Oh, don't worry, it wasn't your fault." "So what is that book anyway?" "Just a bedtime story. My Mother used to read it to me when I was young…" "Where's your Mother now?" "She died. Four years ago." Sasuke stopped walking. I just continued walking. He ran after me and pulled my hand. I had tears in my eyes already. I just don't want to talk about my Mother. I don't know why. He then, pulled me to an embrace. "Sasuke…" "I'm sorry, Hinata. I had no idea." "It's alright." We continued walking to my hoe and said our goodbyes. Before walking off, I kissed Sasuke in his cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke." I didn't know what came over me. But I actually did that. I guess he makes me feel accepted. Sasuke…. ^_^


	5. Life Just Got More Complicated Chapter 5

Life Just Got More Complicated

Chapter 5: The Kiss and More

Days passed in school, those days turned to months and Sasuke and I have always been together. Not that we have any relationship. We never spoke about that kiss on the cheek incident. We just acted like it never happened. Well, anyway, I've been getting some hate mails and death threats from a bunch of girls who were obsessed with Sasuke. Sometimes, I wanted to stay away from him, but he keeps staying with me. Just when I thought everything was getting bad, I never thought it would be a lot worse.

It all began that Wednesday morning; I was awaken by my alarm clock. Every time it does, I just wanted to throw it away and go back to sleep. Anyway, I got up and took a shower. When I went to my closet, I got some clothes. Oh, and by the way, my clothes aren't exactly what I packed. Looks like Hanabi switched my bag with another one filled with clothes that I don't like. Well, I've got no choice. These are all the clothes I have. So I took a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. After getting dressed, I went down and ate breakfast. On my way out, Sasuke was already there. It was always like that, he would wait for me to come out and walk with me to school. Every day I made a resolution to stay away from him. But every day I fail.

On our way, Sasuke didn't say anything. The silence was killing me. So I decided to talk to him. "Sasuke, you know that I already am used to the school. You don't have to come with me all the time." I added a smile after saying that. He simply replied, "If you didn't want me beside you all the time. Fine. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Then, he walked off. He left me standing there. Was there something I said? Well, at least, he would stay away from now. It's not that I wanted him to hate me, I just…. Huh…. Why does everything have to be this hard?

I walked to our classroom and saw Sasuke sitting at the back. I just sat where we normally sat. Weird, classes have been a blur to me when he wasn't beside me. After classes, I went to my locker to put my things. Then, I heard someone coming. It was a bunch of boys. At first, I thought it was nothing. Then, I noticed they were staring at me. "At last, Sasuke's not here. Now, we can have fun with you." I realized what was going to happen. So I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going. I knew they could outrun me easily. But I wasn't giving up. When I ran, I bumped into someone. It was Sasuke, looking irritated. "Is bumping to others your habit?" Then, he heard the footsteps following me. He took my hand and said, "Come with me. Hurry!" I didn't need to be told twice. I got up immediately and tried to catch up with him.

We ended up in a corridor I've never been to. He was frantically looking for someplace to hide. He found an empty closet and we got in. There wasn't much space, so we were practically squeezed together. My cheek was on his. And his body was so close to mine. I can feel his breath on my neck. It sent goose bumps all over my body. I tried to get comfortable, but my breathing was just getting worse. Then I heard him say, "Stop it! Calm down, you're making me nervous." "Sorry…" "Do you really want me to stay away from you? Do you hate me that much? Hinata?" "It's not that, I just….. " Then we heard someone banging on the closet nearby. "They're coming" I said. Then, Sasuke said, "I've got a plan. But you have to trust me, okay?" "Okay." Out of nowhere, he started kissing me. What is he doing? His lips were so soft. He started licking the bottom part of my lip to get inside. I didn't fight back, and opened up. His tongue started licking everything in my mouth. The kiss was too much that I had to hold on to his neck to keep myself from falling. His arms traced my waist and pulled my body against his. We just kept kissing each other. I thought I was in heaven. His kisses were driving me crazy. Then, the door opened. Revealing a guy shocked from what he saw. Sasuke glared at him and said, "Do you mind?" "Ahh! It's Sasuke! Run, guys!" Then, the door slammed shut. There was silence in the closet for a while. When my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I could see him staring at me too. We both looked like we just saw a ghost. The things we did were… too much for friends only. And the scary thing is: I wanted more. I grabbed his neck. And at the same time he grabbed my waist. It's as if we were both thinking the same thing. We continued kissing each other. He started kissing the bottom of my jaw and my neck. I was just holding on to his neck and twisting his hair. He was caressing my body in a way no one else can. I loved the way he was pulling me against him. I can't breathe, but at the same time, I loved it. It's as if he was trying to merge our bodies together. His warm hands started crawling under my shirt. We were about to go to the edge when suddenly, my phone rang. We both stopped. I struggled to get my phone and out of the closet. "Hello?" "My lady. Where are you? It's already past 5. Your classes ended at 4. Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" Oh, it's just Alex. "I'm fine. I just had an assignment to finish. Don't worry I'll be home. Bye." That's when I turned back to Sasuke who was looking embarrassed. "I'll go home now, Sasuke." "Right. I'll walk you home." I didn't reply. How could he be so calm after what happened? The walk home was spent in silence. When we were in front of my house, I turned to him and said, "Thanks for saving me, Sasuke." "Don't mention it." I was about to walk to the door when I felt two arms pulling me. Sasuke was right at my back, embracing me. "I love you, Hinata." He kissed my head and said, "Good night." Then, he walked off. I went in after that. Before I closed the door, I looked at him and whispered to myself, "I love you too, Sasuke….."


End file.
